


🔑 An Unexpected Break In 🔑 A Prinxiety Shortfic 🔑

by ThePridefulWriter



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Established Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Fluff, Heathers Song, LOUD music, M/M, No Angst, No Smut, One True Pairing, Prinxiety - Freeform, Refrences To Riding, Roman x Virgil - Freeform, Romantic Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Sanders Sides - Freeform, Sexual Humour, Ship, Steven Universe Song, Teenager AU, home au, otp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:46:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25845280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePridefulWriter/pseuds/ThePridefulWriter
Summary: He heard some murmurs which were disrupted by his loud music. Though, Virgil ignored it due to it usually being Patton and Logan doing their daily chores.CRASH!He opened his eyes in panic at the sound and tore his headphones off.Virgil is relaxing to Steven Universe Songs inside his room when he is shaken by a loud noise and the threat of danger creeping closer...
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Prinxiety
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	🔑 An Unexpected Break In 🔑 A Prinxiety Shortfic 🔑

**Author's Note:**

> Please Consider Leaving Kudo's As It Highly Motivates Me To Keep Writing For This Fandom!
> 
> Please Read Through The Additional Tags For Anything That May Make You Uncomfortable!
> 
> Please Note This Piece Of Fiction Contains One Joke Which Is Sexually Humoured That Is A Reference To A Song From The Musical: Heathers.
> 
> Word Count: 230 Words
> 
> Character Count: 1,240 Characters
> 
> Estimated Reading Time: 51 Seconds

Virgil was relaxing as he lay his head down on his black pillow, his headphones for a change blasting some calming Steven Universe Songs. He quietly hummed to," Here Comes A Thought," with him closing his eyes.

He heard some murmurs which were disrupted by his loud music. Though, Virgil ignored it due to it usually being Patton and Logan doing their daily chores.

CRASH!

He opened his eyes in panic at the sound and tore his headphones off. His window had been opened with Roman on the ground with half of his body on the other side of the window. 

" Sorry but I really had to wake up, you see I've decided I must rid-" Roman began to sing as he picked himself off the ground.

" Nope nope, you are not finishing that line!" Virgil loudly yelled with the music from his headphones still playing the calming song which was very unfitting to the scene. " Excuse me, can you please explain why you've broken into my room when you know, the door exists and started singing a Heathers Song!" Virgil shouted.

" Well firstly, I am so sorry about that and secondly, I was being an idiot and Remus bet me $20 to do this!" Roman said as he got rid of the dust on his clothes. 

" Well, I'm glad you've admitted that you were being an idiot," Virgil sighed.


End file.
